Uchiha Sasuke Mi maestro particular!
by UchihaSakura26
Summary: Sasuke se levanto y me dirigió una sonrisa torcida –claro no te preocupes Sakura ¿bueno, empezamos con las lecciones?- Me ofreció su mano. ¡QUE! ¿Había escuchado bien? Él será mi profesor ¡Pero si era casi de mi edad! Pareja: Sasusaku Advertencias: Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, Son de Kishimoto sama.

Pareja: Sasusaku (Sakura y Sasuke)

Advertencias: Lemon

* * *

Hola de nuevo, aquí traigo un nuevo fic con una trama más diferente. Espero les agrade este fic Sasusaku eto… cualquier comentario que quieran hacer al fic o correcciones lo pueden hacer, no me molestare su opinión es importante para mí para mejorar. Bueno creo que ya hable demasiado ¡disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Conociendo a mi sensei particular._**

* * *

Los rayos de luz penetraban mis ojos. Pestañe con pesadez y estire mi cuerpo, retire las sabanas que lo cubrían y bostece par dirigir mi mirada a Sora la criada de la casa. Que abría las cortinas de los enormes ve0ntanales cercanos a mi cama.

-Buenos días joven Sakura- Susurro Sora mientras se acercaba al baño que se encontraba en mi habitación y lo preparaba para que yo me duchara.

-Buenos días- Me levante de mi cama y estire mis brazos para que Sora me colocase una bata de baño.

-Joven Sakura, el día de hoy a las 9:00 de la mañana vendrá su profesor de baile y las clases concluirán a las 12:00 de la mañana - Enseguida empezó a terminar de colocarle las fragancias a mi bañera y se retiro. Yo me quite la bata y me introduje a la ducha molesta por el recordatorio.

Mi padre siempre había sido así ¡decidía todo por mi! El había contratado a un profesor de baile. ¿Algunos se preguntarían porque? La respuesta era demasiado sencilla…. Era PESIMA en el Baile y según la ideología de mi padre "La hija del mejor empresario de Japón: Kizashi Haruno debería ser perfecta en todo lo que hiciese"

Rodee los ojos de tan solo recordarlo y Salí de la ducha. Me volví a colocar la bata rosada y entre a mi habitación, ahí Sora me esperaba con algunas prendas y adornos para colocármelas. Como odiaba ser Haruno Sakura ¿No podía ser como cualquier chica de mi edad? Todo mi tiempo estaba controlado. Suspire cansada y espere a que Sora diera los últimos toques.

-¡Listo! Joven Sakura el desayuno ya está preparado sus padres la esperan en el comedor. Con permiso.- Asentí y observe cómo salía de la habitación.

Me mire al espejo de mi tocador, el vestido era mi preferido era largo por la parte de atrás pero de enfrente me llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, color rosado y con encajes rojos ¡era perfecto! Claro no es que fuera vanidosa o algo parecido, solo necesitaba asegurarme de que me veía bien aunque me incomodaba un poco el tocado que me había colocado Sora en mi cabello rosado que estaba amarrado en una coleta. Pesaba un poco, pero aun así se veía lindo. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al comedor.

Baje y ahí estaban mis padres y Tsubaki otra de las criadas de la casa sirviendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días Sakura ¿dormiste bien?- Ella era mi madre de carácter algo fuerte cuando la hacías enojar, pero comprensiva. Estaba sentada junto a mi Padre con su radiante sonrisa de siempre, llevaba puesto un elegante vestido color jade con un collar de esmeraldas y sus cabellos rubios recién cepillados.

-Buenos días madre, si gracias-Respondí educadamente al parecer mi Padre me ignoraba algo que agradecí profundamente el yacía leyendo la revista de la empresa Haruno como todos los días. Llevaba puesto su típico traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata y sus respectivos cabellos rosados alborotados.

Me dirigí al comedor y me senté en una de las esquinas de los asientos. Después de unos segundos Sora y Tsubaki terminaron de servir todos los alimentos y se retiraron. Siempre anhelaba la hora del desayuno no era por presumir pero Sora y Tsubaki ¡Eran las mejores cocineras de todo Japón! Estaba a punto de empezar a Desayunar pero mi Padre destruyo mi momento con su voz ronca resonando por todo el lugar. Gire mi rostro lentamente hasta toparme con su mirada de desaprobación y sus orbes azules mirándome.

-Sakura, no quiero problemas con el nuevo profesor de baile. Me costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo. Además es un conocido es el hijo menor de Fugaku el dueño de las empresas Uchiha así que quiero que lo trates bien ¿entendiste?-Mordí mi labio de la furia ¡Siempre era lo mismo! Mi padre hacia lo que quisiese con mi vida y mis cosas. ¡¿No podía ni si quiera una vez dejarme tomar una decisión sola?!

Fruncí el ceño en forma de desaprobación abrí levemente mi boca para decirle algunas cosas y dejarle claro que no haría lo que le plazca, pero mi madre me detuvo tocando mi brazo –Cálmate Sakura, Kizashi solo quiere lo mejor para ti-

Baje mi mirada apenada y observe de nuevo a mi padre –No te preocupes padre no tendré ningún problema con el nuevo profesor, lo tratare bien- Comente resignada pero ¡maldición! Como no querían que me enojase si mi padre era un arrogante de primera estoy segura de que cuando escucho mi disculpa sonrió. Pero esta vez gano él, la próxima no se la dejare tan fácil.

Tome el tenedor y el cuchillo y empecé a cortar el pedazo de Cheescake y comerlo ¡por favor era delicioso! Estoy segura de que si lo que sientes se expresara con la mirada tendría corazones en mis ojos latiendo, seguido de eso me bebí el té verde que por cierto era mi preferido muy gustoso. Termine y me levante del comedor para dirigirme a la sala de baile. Ya era hora de que el profesor llegara solo faltaban pocos minutos para las 9:00

-Pum,pum,pum,pum- No sabía la razón pero mi corazón latía de una manera desenfrenada eso no era algo normal. ¡Yo nunca me ponía tan nerviosa y menos por unas clases de baile! Camine por los amplios pasillos y me tope con un portón con un estilo gótico y lo abrí. Entre al salón de baile este estaba rodeado de varios espejos y algunas barras que ni si quiera sabia para que s e utilizaban. La verdad es que solo había tenido 4 maestros de baile y los primero 3 me decepcionaron por completo eran viejos y según mis padres "sabios" pero no hacían más que repetir los mismos pasos todos los días. Por lo que no aprendí mucho y tampoco mejore. Tal vez por eso pensaba que el Profesor que vendría hoy sería igual. La verdad no me esperaba nada diferente de él.

-Ding,Dong- El timbre sonó. Estaba segura de que ya habría llegado mi profesor.

Espere en la sala de baile varios minutos hasta que escuchen como mis padres caminaban y conversaban animadamente con la voz de un joven. ¡Perfecto! Querían que estuviera con mis clases y ahora seguro venían a distraerme ¡¿Quién los entendía?!

Entraron y seguidos de ellos un joven…. ¡hermoso, era un dios griego! Cabellos azabaches, ojos ónix, de una muy buena altura, delgado y con el cuerpo fornido ¡que más se podría pedir! Jeje tal vez el profesor de baile tendría que esperar.

-Sakura, el es Sasuke Uchiha- Aclaro mi padre mientras lo señalaba. Muy bien el era Sasuke Uchiha mmm… ¿Uchiha? Creo que ya había escuchado ese apellido hace unos minutos ¡qué más da! No recuerdo lo único que sé es que es hermoso.

Lo mire embobada unos segundos hasta sentir unos cálidos labios besando mi mano. –Mucho gusto señorita Haruno, es un placer conocerla- Me sonroje y me aparte bruscamente ¡El había besado mi mano! Yo no me esperaba eso se supone que en estos tiempos no hacen ese tipo de cosas. Pero debía admitirlo sus labios eran… cálidos y suaves… ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Respire varias veces. Vale Sakura cálmate solo es un beso.

El continuaba en cuclillas mirándome divertido, de acuerdo me había comportado como una tonta ¡pero es que yo no sabía tratar con ese tipo de cosas y menos si hablamos de un chico como él!

–c-claro, disculpe es que no me esperaba eso- ¡que estoy diciendo! Si hace unos minutos estaba sonrojada ahora estaba peor en cualquier momento me desmayaría

Sasuke se levanto y me dirigió una sonrisa torcida –claro no te preocupes Sakura ¿bueno, empezamos con las lecciones?- Me ofreció su mano.

¡QUE! ¿Había escuchado bien? Él será mi profesor ¡Pero si era casi de mi edad!

-P-pero ¿no eres muy joven para ser mi profesor?-Le pregunte tímidamente, mientras veía el rostro de mi padre molesto estaba seguro de que pensaba: "Sakura, echaste a perder la oportunidad ahora el profesor no te querrá dar clases"

¡Pero claro que no era mi culpa ser tan curiosa! Necesitaba saber el porqué Sasuke Uchiha es mi profesor y fuera de la misma edad que yo.

-¿Te molesta que sea de tu misma edad?-Interrogo fríamente ¡maldición creo que lo había hecho enojar!

-N-no me refiero a eso, no es ningún problema pero…. No estoy acostumbrada-

Afortunadamente mi padre intervino al menos espero que no me avergüence….-Perdón por la mala educación de mi hija, Siempre ha sido muy mala en explicar con palabras pero no quiere decir que no seas un buen profesor, solo se sorprendió-Agitaba sus manos de lado a lado y una gota de sudor cruzaba por su rostro mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Sasuke al igual que mi madre.

-Hmph…. No se preocupe señor Kizashi no me enfade, solo me preocupo por la actitud de mi ALUMNA- Tal vez mi padre me había avergonzado un poco pero no paso a más extremos. Suspire aliviada y le sonreí a Sasuke.

-Pero cambiando de tema, yo me encargare de que su hija aprenda Paso a Paso cualquier tipo de baile, estoy seguro de que no se arrepentirán de haber contratado al mejor maestro de baile- Afirmo mientras tomaba mi mano -¿Empezamos las lecciones Sakura?-

* * *

Eso es todo, ¿les gusto? En unos días subiré la continuación cualquier aclaración que tengan me la pueden decirsin algún problema yo estaré dispuesta a aceptarlas. ¡Gracias por leer mi primer capítulo! Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola minna! Lo siento tarde un poco en subir el capítulo pero es que estuve haciendo deberes de la escuela TwT ¡pero aquí esta! Espero les guste y ya saben espero sus queridas visitas a mi fic y sus reviews disfruten el capítulo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 2: "Empecemos las lecciones"

* * *

Tomo mi mano delicadamente -¿Empezamos las lecciones Sakura?-

Yo asentí con un leve rubor en mis mejillas mientras giraba el rostro hacia donde se suponía estaban mis padres ¡pero no estaban! Me preocupe un momento pero cuando me encaminaba junto con Sasuke al centro de la pista logre verlos en una de las esquinas recargados en un ventanal y mirando la escena sorprendidos. –Que alivio- Me dije a mi misma y gradecí porque no me hayan dejado sola, la verdad yo me sentía nerviosa alado de Sasuke.

-Sakura; empezare con los pasos básicos del tango ¿te parece?- Interrogo.

-Me parece bien….-Conteste mientras me alejaba un poco de él y tomaba mi vestido para inclinarme en forma de reverencia al igual que Sasuke que colocaba su brazo en su pecho bajando el rostro. Sentí como se acercó a mi cuerpo ¡oh… no puede ser cierto! Olvide que en el tango las parejas bailan demasiado juntas una del otro ¡qué pena!

Rodeo con sus fornidos brazos mi cintura e indicaba que juntara mi mano con la suya. Yo un poco tímida la uní con la de él, su mano era demasiado cálida….

-Ahora solo sigue mis movimientos necesito que te acostumbres-Dijo seguido de empezar a mover su pie derecho un paso hacia adelante junto con el izquierdo, para después empezar a dar una vuelta. Intentaba seguirlo pero ¡era imposible! Él era un experto en el baile y además estaba demasiado alto ¡por dios! Estaba segura de que necesitaría unos tacones con un buen tamaño para alcanzar su rostro además…. yo apenas y sabía cómo bailar.

Pero paso lo que menos quería gracias a mis pasos toscos ¡le di un leve pisotón! Ensuciando sus limpios zapatos negros de cuero.

Él se detuvo… ¿se habrá molestado? Subí la mirada indecisa hasta encontrarme con esos orbes ónix que me miraban –Y-yo lo siento, no fue mi intención….- Me disculpe ¿Qué más podía hacer? Por lo que veo mi maestro no era de un buen carácter.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada. Pero necesito aclarar algo, recuerda que en el La mujer debe seguir al hombre y el hombre debe servir a la mujer ¿está bien? Además lo podremos solucionar de muchas maneras- Me susurro mientras me ofrecía una sonrisa torcida. ¡Lo sabía Sasuke era demasiado perfecto para creerlo! Maldito arrogante pero cambiando el tema No sé si fui yo pero su voz se escuchó en un tono de…. ¿lujuria?

Lo pensé varios segundos pero ¡por favor era mi maestro y un conocido de mi padre! No creo que él sea capaz de…. ¡es suficiente! Me reclame y Sacudí mi cabeza intentando olvidar cualquier tipo de pensamiento sobre el tono de voz de Sasuke ¡el solo me había hablado normal! Sí, eso había sido.

¿Qué debería de hacer ahora? el seguía mirándome y mis padres sí que no ayudaban en nada solo estaban ahí parados –G-gracias ¿continuamos con las lecciones?- Le dije de mala gana ¡las mujeres no siempre tenían que ser guiadas por los hombres! Está bien ahora me tenía que mostrar segura sino Sasuke se estaría burlando de mi toda su vida.

-Muy bien, solo espero que no me vuelvas a pisar. Sino tendremos que empezar con los castigos ¿y no creo que quieras eso o sí?-¡Perfecto ahora me tomaba como si fuera una niña pequeña cuando hace algo mal y la regañan!

Pero aun así algo me impedía contestar molesta ¿Qué seria? -Está bien…-

Volvimos a posicionarnos y de nuevo empezamos a bailar, yo intentaba seguir sus pasos y el andaba como si no le costase nada de trabajo el moverse… parecía que en realidad disfrutaba el baile pero como siempre no todo era eterno.

Se detuvo y me soltó ¿había hecho algo mal? Lo mire preocupada esperando una respuesta.

-Sakura, ya son las 11:00 de la mañana creo que es hora de un descanso ¿no crees?- Me informaba mientras miraba un fino reloj de oro que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo.

¡QUE! ¡El tiempo paso demasiado rápido!

Mis padres se acercaron y empezaron a aplaudir ¡perfecto, ahora mis padres estaban locos! ¿O que les pasaba?

-¡Bravo!- Decían ambos aplaudiendo y mostrando unas largas sonrisas.

-Definitivamente no me equivoque en escogerte como el profesor de nuestra linda flor- Afirmaba mi padre mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Mi madre se acercó corriendo junto a mi padre con sus manos entrelazadas enfrente de su pecho

-¡Fue hermoso! Enserió eres lo mejor que pude esperar Sasuke kun ¡Hiciste que nuestra Sakura ya no sea tan torpe bailando! No puedo esperar cuando terminen sus clases ¡la harás una bailarina profesional!- Yo solo sentí como una gotita resbalaba por mi cabeza. ¿Cómo se supone que debía tomarme ese comentario?

Sasuke se apartó un poco de mis padres y bajo la mirada hacia la alfombra rojiza debajo de nosotros -Hmph…. Solo hago lo que debo, no me agradezcan en nada….- Lo observe por un momento mm…. había algo raro, su mirada se veía vacía y perdida ¿en que estará pensando?

-Jeje está bien Sasuke kun, entonces es hora de un descanso ¿no te molestaría si compartimos la mesa junto a ti?, para nosotros sería un placer- Aclaraba mi padre después de tomar la mano de mi madre y acercarse al enorme portón.

¡MALDICION! Esto se ponía cada vez peor no era porque Sasuke no me agradara pero…. Algo había en el que me hacía ponerme muy nerviosa. Y ahora compartir la mesa junto a el seria demasiada presión….

"Por favor dios; que Sasuke diga que no, que diga que no…" Me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente mientras sentía como el corazón se me salía.

-Hmph…. Con mucho gusto- Contestaba Sasuke mirándome, y en ese momento todas mis esperanzas se derrumbaron, mire al frente y mis padres le dirigieron una sonrisa y comenzaron a avanzar por el largo pasillo.

Yo me quede estática esperando a que Sasuke saliera pero al contrario, me pareció que esperaba a que mis Padres se marcharan de su vista. Duramos así varios segundos yo lo miraba pero cuando él se percataba de mi vista fijada en el me observaba y yo retiraba mi vista a otro lugar.

-Mmm…. Que extraño, tal vez le dé pena- pensé y decidí caminar para animarlo a acompañarme al comedor, pero un fuerte brazo me apreso en la pared.

-ahh!- Grite, eso había sido demasiado inesperado.

-Sakura…-Me susurro muy cerca de mi cuello ¡que le pasaba a Sasuke! Mi respiración empezó a agitarse al sentir como lamia y besaba mi cuello y un sonrojo demasiado notable se apodero de mi rostro.

-Q-que….- Intente hablar pero sus cálidos y carnosos labios me silenciaron. ¡ME ESTABA BESANDO!

-Shh…. Eres muy molesta….-Susurro cuando soltó mis labios ya hinchados por el anterior beso.

Respire una y otra vez para recuperar el oxígeno perdido, esto parecía un sueño. Intente moverme pero aún seguía acorralada en aquella pared.

-S-asuke y-yo….- Dije mientras insistía en que me soltara pero era inútil él no quería dejarme en paz.

-Tu, no tienes nada que decir; solo disfruta el momento- Intente descifrar sus palabras pero no fue necesario; al sentir como empezaba a recorrer con una de sus manos mis piernas.

-¡Ahh…! S-sasuke yo…-Intentaba callarme pero es imposible y más cuando ¡Tu profesor te está besando y tocando de repente!

-Hmph…-Bufo, cuando continuaba tocando mis piernas pero ahora empezó a subir hacia mi cadera. Estoy segura de que si no estuviera recargada en aquella pared ya hubiera caído derretida al suelo.

Muchas emociones pasaban por mi mente….- ¿Qué era lo que se supone que estaba haciendo Sasuke?, ¿Por qué me había besado?, ¿Por qué me siento tan bien cuando él me toca y me besa? ¡Esto no está bien! ¿O sí?- No pude evitarlo y le solté una bofetada -¡s-suéltame- le grite y sin permiso alguno mi cara se bañaba en lágrimas ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

El me miro sorprendido y a la vez confundido, se sobo su mejilla roja (por el golpe que le ofrecí) yo no supe que hacer e intente huir como la cobarde que era, abrí el portón con fuerza y camine por el pasillo; pero unos pasos se escuchaban detrás de mí –N-no puede ser ¡me está siguiendo!- continúe corriendo como si de mi vida dependiese pero sus brazos me jalaron y me apresaron en el suelo del pasillo. ¡Estaba demasiado molesto! Tenía la mirada fruncida y me apretaba demasiado fuerte mis brazos

-P-perdón no fue mi intención, déjame ir-Pedía a gritos cuando sentía que empezaba a volver a besar mi cuello sin piedad alguna. Perfecto mis padres habían metido a un violador a mi casa y perdería mi virginidad en la mansión (donde se supone que estoy segura) y por alguien que no conozco… -a-alguien, por favor ayúdeme….-Susurre mientras miraba a los lados pero nada… el silencio se apodero del lugar.

El empezó a lamer mis piernas y beso mis labios de nuevo, yo intentaba zafarme de su agarre pero no podía; él había sostenido mis manos arriba de mi cabeza y estaba sobre mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos levemente yo no quería eso ¿pero que podía hacer? Espere lo peor, pero paso todo lo contrario; sentí como él se levantaba y me ofrecía su mano.

Restregué mis ojos para quitarme las lágrimas y lo mire atemorizada ¿acaso era bipolar?

-¡Que te pasa, eres un maldito! ¡No lo vuelvas hacer o yo….-Pero no termine porque él me levanto a la fuerza y ¿me abrazo?

-Sabes…. Si no quieres que vuelva a pasar esto, no cometas más errores cuando bailes junto a mi ¿entendiste?- Me pregunto cómo ¡si no hubiera pasado nada!

Yo lo empuje y lo mire enfadada -¡esto no va a volver a pasar!- le grite -¿entendiste?- le reclame e intente imitar su tono de voz

Sasuke me volvió a acorralar en una de las paredes yo apreté mis ojos por la brusquedad en la que me había empujado –Sakura… no juegues con fuego porque saldrás quemada, además si no quieres que se repita esto; no le dirás nada sobre esto a nadie ¿bien?-

Si ya lo odiaba ahora me repugnaba tenerlo tan cerca asentí con la cabeza agachada y empecé a caminar hacia el comedor ¡estoy segura de algo, odiare estas clases!

* * *

Pues aquí termina el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Jojo ese Sasuke todo un salvaje xD ¡agradezco sus visitas y reviews del capítulo anterior! Espero que en este capítulo también dejen sus queridos reviews nwn ¡nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, lo se…. No había subido la continuación del capítulo, pero es que estaba muy ocupada estos últimos meses. Pero no se preocupen intentare subir lo más rápido que pueda los siguientes capítulos ¡espero contar con su apoyo! Bueno yo los dejo ¡disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Arrogante"**

* * *

Me encontraba en mi habitación recostada, hoy sí que había sido un día extraño y tal vez el más incómodo de mi vida. Abrace la almohada que hace unos minutos se encontraba debajo de mi cabeza y la apretaba lo más fuerte que pudiera -¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- Susurraba recostando mi cabeza sobre ella y recordé lo que había pasado hace unas horas….

* * *

Sasuke jalo mi brazo-Respóndeme Sakura- subió su tono de voz, yo gire mi cuerpo y fruncí el ceño.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, en esos momentos sentía tanta impotencia por no poder hacerle nada -¡No le diré a nadie! ¿Feliz?- Le grite y de un jalón hice que me soltara.

-Hmph… Bien- Contesto con una sonrisa satisfecha. Yo camine hacia el comedor donde estaban mis padres seguramente esperándonos, sentía los pasos de Sasuke detrás de mí por el pasillo. Simplemente los ignore.

Llegando al lugar mis padres me miraron preocupados.

-¿Sakura porque tardaron tanto?- Decía mi madre señalándome junto con Sasuke que acababa de llegar con su dedo índice.

Me quede estática ante la pregunta de mi Madre ¿Qué le tenía que decir?, sentí la pesada mirada de Sasuke sobre mí. ¡Maldición yo no sabía mentir muy bien! Pero ahora era todo o nada….

Tome valor, respire varias veces y sonreí falsamente –No te preocupes madre; es solo que mi profesor olvido unas cosas…-

Mi madre me miro dudosa…yo sentía que mi cuerpo desfallecería en cualquier momento y como las gotas de sudor bajan desde mi frente a mis labios.

El ambiente del lugar se tornó pesado hasta que….

-Mm…. ¡Está bien!- Me sonrió mi madre -¿pero se quedaran ahí parados? –Tomen asiento- dijo señalando dos asientos frente a ella. ¿Podía ser peor?, mi Madre quería que me sentara junto con Sasuke pero yo no haría eso ¡claro que no!

Sasuke se sentó en el lugar que le indicaba mi madre y yo me senté frente a Sasuke pero del lado contrario de la mesa. Mi padre me observo molesto -¿Sakura que crees que estás haciendo?-

Me senté y lo mire –Nada, es solo que… yo… me siento un poco mal y necesito respirar un poco- ¡Claro que me iba a creer! En estos meses de Mayo hace mucho calor por Konoha y detrás de mí se encontraba una ventanilla abierta.

Mi madre nos miró con una gotita bajando por la frente –Kizashi…Sakura ¿no ven que hay un invitado? Otro día podrán tener sus discusiones….- menciono moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo.

Mi padre continuo mirándome y en unos segundos volvió a acomodar su cuerpo en la silla –Tienes razón, lo siento Sasuke… ella siempre suele ser así- Expreso mi padre cansado

-No se preocupe Kizashi, ya estoy acostumbrado- expreso Sasuke lo más relajado posible.

Tsubaki y Sora ingresaron al comedor, con unos platos con la comida. Los colocaron en la mesa y se retiraron.

-Bueno, que esperamos ¡disfruta la comida Sasuke!-Decía mi madre entusiasmada

Yo mire el guisado y la copa de vino que estaba frente a mí, la verdad no tenía tanta hambre pero si les decía eso a mis padres sospecharían que me pasa algo y tal vez investigaran. No podía arriesgarme a eso, así que tome los cubiertos y corte en pedazos la carne y las verduras del plato.

Cortaba, lo ingresaba a mi boca, lo mordía y lo pasaba…. Lo hacía en sucesión hasta que por alguna extraña razón me sentí incomoda, mire hacia el frente y encontré al culpable de mi fastidio: Sasuke Uchiha quien me sonreía y me observaba de una manera extraña. Parecía que estuviera escaneándome ¡¿Cómo era posible que pasaba esto enfrente de mis Padres y no se dieran cuenta?!

Intente ignorarlo pero fue imposible cuando sentí como algo chocaba con mis piernas y las acariciaba lentamente, divise a Sasuke y reconocí que lo que me estaba acariciando las piernas era su pie. Gire mi rostro a donde estaban mis padres pero no se daban cuenta…

Suspire cansada lleve la copa de vino a mi boca y bebí un poco, la deje nuevamente en su lugar y me levante no sin antes sacudir mi vestido rosado.

-¿A dónde vas Sakura?- Interrogo mi Madre

-Ya termine, voy a mi habitación. Además ya terminaron las clases ¿no?-

Pero ahí iba otra discusión larga con mi padre –Sakura no iras a ningún lado hasta que Sasuke se vaya ¡eso es una falta de educación! Y tú más que nadie lo sabe-

Rechinaron mis dientes del coraje, pero era cierto. En este momento tenía que ser más inteligente que ellos. Mire un reloj antiguo colgado en la pared 11:45 ¡genial solo tenía que aguantar un poco más hasta las 12:00 y acabaría todo esto!

Me volví a sentar en la silla de madera y espere a que los demás terminaran. Cada 5 segundos pasaba miraba el reloj como una obsesionada.

-¿Sasuke kun, mañana a qué hora serán las clases?-Le pregunto mi madre, cuando finalizo de comer.

-Mañana; las clases iniciaran en la tarde ya que estoy comprometido con asuntos familiares. Pero si no hay ningún problema iniciarían de 3:00 de la tarde a las 8:00 de la noche- Comento Sasuke limpiándose con una servilleta la boca.

Yo bebía un poco el vino que había dejado en la copa pero casi me atraganto al escuchar eso ¿Había dicho a partir de las 3 hasta las 8?

Tenía que impedir que mañana fueran las clases así ¡en ese horario estaría sola en la mansión, bueno acompañada de Sora y Tsubaki, pero ellas estarían haciendo sus trabajos!

Mi padre llevo sus dos manos a su barbilla -Claro que si…- pero lo interrumpí-¡mañana tengo asuntos que atender! Que sea otro día, además es muy tarde- Grite. Algo que sorprendió a mis padres y a Sasuke.

Aunque Sasuke ya sabía perfectamente porque estaba tan nerviosa.

Mi Padre suspiro cansado –MAÑANA SI PUEDES SAKURA, Sasuke; mañana te esperamos a la hora indicada- Afirmo mi padre

-¡Pero…- Grite resignada -¡NO Sakura! Mañana tendrás clases y punto- Contrarresto mi Padre, suspire y observe furiosa a Sasuke ¡maldición!

-Está bien, fue un gusto estar el día de hoy con ustedes Señor Kizashi, Señorita Mebuki y Sakura, pero yo me tengo que retirar-

¡Al fin se largaría! Me levante entusiasmada de mi asiento y corrí hacia un pasillo pero la voz de mi Padre me detuvo –SAKURA acompaña a Sasuke a la salida-Ordeno

-Pero tengo cosas que hacer…-Dije cansada.

-Sakura…-Suspiro mi Madre.

-Está bien Madre- Susurre resignada, enfoque la vista a donde estaba Sasuke y lo mire sonreír ¡era un maldito! Parecía que le divertía mucho esa escena ¿Qué era tan gracioso? ¡YO NO TENIA CARA DE BUFON ni mucho menos!

-Sakura lleva a Sasuke a la salida- Ordeno mi Padre nuevamente. Se levantó junto a mi madre y caminaron a la parte trasera de la casa; donde era la salida. Me dejaron sola junto con Sasuke… De nuevo el ambiente se tornó tenso.

-Bueno, vamos no tengo todo el día….-Dije lo más segura que pude, aun así me sentía muy nerviosa tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo.

-Heh…. Vaya que si sabes cómo actuar, lástima que a mí no me engañas ¿tienes miedo?- Alardeo, camino a la entrada del comedor y tomo una maleta donde llevaba algunos documentos.

-¿Q-que dices? ¡YO no estoy nerviosa!- Afirme dando pasos cerca de Sasuke pero resbale con un poco de agua que había en el pasillo. – ¡Ahh!- Grite pero algo me sostuvo.

Ahí fue cuando mi seguridad quedo en los suelos, estaba demasiado avergonzada ¡había sido Sasuke quien me sostuvo! Mis cabellos rosas habían cubierto mi rostro pero aun así con un poco de dificultad alcance a visualizar el rostro de Sasuke.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder. Tenía unas facciones muy lindas para ser ¡un pervertido!

-Sakura yo sé que quieres que te haga mía, pero no es el momento- Comento orgulloso. Reaccione y me aleje de Sasuke

-Ja! Eso es una broma yo nunca estaré con alguien como tú!- Le grite ya harta de la situación.

-¿Quieres apostar?-Dijo seguro

-Déjame en paz ¡vamos a la salida! No tengo tu tiempo-

El ya no me contesto, así que empezamos a caminar hacia el pasillo.

Cuando ya estábamos cerca de la salida Sasuke menciono mi nombre por lo que yo gire mi rostro -¿Qué pasa?- El no dijo nada solo me miro.

-Solo me despediré- contesto ¿solo eso? Me tranquilicé un poco y extendí mi mano para que la besara. Sasuke parecía el chico que le gustaba saludar y despedirse así de las mujeres.

Pero hiso todo lo contrario se volvió a apoderar de mis labios.

Intentaba introducir su lengua a mi cavidad, Yo no se lo permitía pero termine rendida ante él.

Tomo mis manos y las recargo en la pared; mientras continuaba besándome. El recorría mi cavidad como si estuviera degustando un dulce, parecía que lo disfrutaba en cambio yo quería que esto terminara yo no le correspondí en ningún momento.

Se detuvo y se alejó de mi con la respiración entre cortada al igual que la mía.

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!-Le grite con las pocas fuerzas que tenia

-Hmph…. Yo lo hare todas las veces que me venga en gana-

-No, te lo permitiré de nuevo ¡si me vuelves a tocar yo le diré a mis padres!- Lo amenace.

El sonrió –Muy mal por ti Sakura, no creo que te hagan caso. Por favor se nota que apenas y se preocupan un poco por ti. Además si tú no haces lo que YO DIGA terminara el tratado con la empresa Haruno y hare que la pasen muy mal ¿ENTENDISTE? El que pone las reglas aquí soy yo-

Lo mire irritada pero era cierto. No podía hacerle algo como eso a mis padres, sería la peor hija de la familia.

El continuo caminando y yo detrás de él. Cuando el salió de mi casa subí a mi habitación y me recosté en ella.

* * *

Y eso es lo que había pasado, mire el techo rosado de mi habitación. Tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo, pero a lo que más le temía es que lo que hiciera afectara a mis Padres ¡yo no les podía perjudicar en nada! Eso sería ser muy egoísta.

Además mañana tendría que verlo de nuevo. ¿Y si se volviera a comportar como en el pasillo antes de ir al comedor? ¿O como hace unas horas? ¿Qué haría en una situación así?

Me canse de estar analizando la situación y me recosté. Mañana ya sería otro día, solo esperaba que no pasara nada malo…


End file.
